


In My Head

by Ho_Ho_Homicide



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them all sm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, So does James, Why is Alex's name Alexander, Wills a melt, alex ships them hard, bisexual george, but he doesnt know it yet, george is a melt, its a crap summary, james n alex are a background relationship, plz read it would make my day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: George remembers the night realization dawned upon him, how the hell could he forget? Watching Will play Fifa against Alex when he was supposed to be watching his Twitter feed, frowning at the hickey planted at Will's jawline, grinning at the shouting between his friends, looking for excuses to make Will smile or do that stupid laugh he did sometimes.Then panicking.





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aughhh ok so basically I hate myself.
> 
> 1: I should be writing a billion other things but George n Will are in my feels right now I just cant bring myself to write anything else.
> 
> 2: I am American so I'm lowkey shooting in the dark about how Brits use their strange way of talking and of course Will's northern charm and whatnot so hopefully that's good. Tell me (please) if I messed somthing up.
> 
> 3: I'm guessing what George looks like so it's not canon (obvi) just saying. Also, some things are made up for the sake of fanfiction but nothing major.
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you lot enjoy it x

It's the crack ass of dawn and it's only expected that someone starts banging loudly on George and Alex's door after the night they've had.

The three of them, Will, Alex, and himself were out earlier, talking shit and drinking far too much alcohol for their sizes. He only remembers watching Alex chat up the bartenders and trying to be cute but only becoming a prime source of entertainment for George and Will and remembers missing doing that, just the three of them.

There's more knocking. "Fucks sake..." George mumbles, hoping whoever it is will give up and go away. His head is pounding in his temples and he wishes he'd taken that large glass of water somebody had offered him at some point. "Go away!" He yells.

They don't, not surprisingly, but only knock harder and at this point George's vaguely concerned about the state of his door.

He throws himself out of bed and puts on a hoodie that looks fresh but probably isn't, shuffling and grumbling. He feels all the blood rush to his head and once and grabs the counter for support, turning on the coffee machine on his way. 

He's half way ready to fist fight the person at his door when the far too bright lights on his phone read 5:32 am. Who the hell...

He flings open the door without looking through the peephole and nearly gets trampled by Will, a blur of black, dressed in those damn ripped skinny jeans George hates so much. He heart does that stupid flutter thing he also hates so much.

"Sorry mate, in a hurry, gotta grab some food, Gee's taken all the good stuff." Will says in one long, rushed sentence, running past George with no attempts to be quiet.

George stands there, blinking tiredly, watching Will scurry around his kitchen, stealing his food like a damn squirrel. "What?" He manages out. Will's now briskly buttering a piece of toast, tossing various foods into a gallon ziplock bag and shoving them into a duffle bag George hadn't seen earlier.

He walks into the kitchen with his friend, swallowing the nerves growing in his throat and fights the urge to cough them away. Fucking hell this was stupid. His stupid feelings.

Will fishes around for a plastic spoon in the silverware drawer because none of them have used metal utensils since 2005. "Going to my parents house." The taller boy finally says around his mouthful of toast, putting everything in his bag. 

Shocked, George almost dropped the mug he was carrying to the coffee pot but finally sets it down. That was  _not_ what he had expected. "Really?" He croaks. "Why?"

He watches Will's eyebrows furrow into his forehead, looking troubled, glancing around like there was something in the kitchen to blame for his problems, whatever they were. "My dad's getting surgery and my parents..." Will makes a frustrated noise and fluffs up his already fucked hair. "My parents are having a few financial problems.." He finally said.

"Shit, surgery?" George asked, watching Will's face, current problems forgotten. "Since when?"

Will couldnt stop fidgeting, playing with the hem of his sweater. "Since like ten minutes ago. I've booked a train to their house already."

"Shit." George said again because what else could he say? Will looked lost and confused and it was tearing George in half. 

The scared part of him was screaming to give Will a pat on the arm and send him off, like a mate would do, but the brave bit of him wanted to wrap Will up in a hug and never let go.

 _Fuck it,_ George thought, surging foward before he could change his mind and wrapped his arms around Will. It was electrifying, every bit of George touching Will was on fire and be just hoped Will couldnt hear his thumping heartbeat. 

Will seemed a bit shocked at first but gave into it, slinking his own long arms around George in return and George was practically swooning.  _What a dumb fuck am I,_ he thought miserably, clinging to Will like a lifeline.

They stayed that way for probably longer than mates do, but maybe that was Geroge overthinking things again, imagining things were they were not. 

Then Will's phone buzzed in his pocket and he gently pulled out of George's grasp, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and texting whoever was on his phone. Probably his mum, George thought. 

Will headed right for the door and was halfway to the handle but hesitated, flexing his fingers mid air.

"Good luck mate." George said, to fill the silence, if nothing else.

The taller boy snorted bitterly, turning around to face George. "Won't be me that's needin' it though, huh?"

"Supose not."

It was strangely quiet again, not usually quiet like this between them, nothing but the sound of a siren outside their building, George's hands fiddling together inside his hoodie pocket.

Will's eyebrows were knit together again, but he seemed to have come to a decision when he carefully cupped the side of George's face with his large hand.

George was frozen in place. He didn't even breath, he didn't dare, watching Will, feeling his hand, trying not to seem like he fucking craved it. Tried not to be such a bellend, pretend like nothing had changed. 

Maybe they both knew it was a lie, though.

Will came half a step closer and kissed the top of George's head, nuzzling briefly in the hair there, and George was still frozen, wanting so badly to properly say goodbye before Will left, because this was hard for Will but George didn't know,  _he didn't fucking know_ how to do that. 

Will stepped away, smiling goofily and George was sure he was blushing.

"Tell Alex I say goodbye, yeah?" Will said. George couldn't care less about Alex at the moment but found himself agreeing nonetheless, nodding dumbly, unable to form words.

"Love you, you melt." Will said quickly, opening the door and stepping through the way. George snapped into action, grabbing the door and holding it open.

"Love you too you cheesy nonce." He said, hoping he wouldn't regret it, because things like that were easy for Will, like breathing or walking. It was easy for Will to tell people he loved them because Will had learned to forget to be embarrassed, learned to care less, learned to love more. 

George didn't know of he could do that, and that's why these strange feelings he was developing for Will scared him so bad. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore.

Will turned and walked away, and George slowly closed the door behind him, turning to see the gigantic mess left in his kitchen, and suddenly, with Will gone, his cup of coffee didn't seem so appealing anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you thought! Xx

Its five hours after Will leaves and George throws himself onto the sofa, flicking the TV on and not caring if its loud enough to wake Alex. The shades are open and George can see the lights of traffic and the thrum of a jet above him, ever present and never stopping.

He's confused, running the memory of Will gently kissing his head over and over again like a broken record, stuck on the same track and he couldn't seem to go foward. He couldn't really get into it, why he was this way to the boy who'd been his best mate since the beginning of their ridiculous YouTube careers.

Strange things made George's stomach flop upsidedown and tie itself into a knot. It was the way his heart lept into his throat when Will smiled at him, the taste of the liquor on his tongue when Will created a drink specially for him, the shape of Will's lips around the neck of a beer bottle, wet and pink.

It hadn't even started since recently, thoughts that invaded his mind without his consent. George had considered seeing a doctor, maybe he was feverish, he reasoned, but quickly decided that was the worst way to go about this, the surest way to arouse suspicion with his friends.

But he was lost, at a loss, and he could do nothing about any of it. His feelings were running around in laps and George was exhausted.

He sighed, frustrated. With sudden anger he went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, despite it being ten in the morning. He really couldnt bring himself to care, he just wanted to get away from all this shit constantly picking at him, he wanted a break, needed it.

The minutes ticked by along with the amount of beer George was drinking. He was damn sick of the taste, even a bright margarita would be a welcoming taste but he wasn't going out as hammered as he was.

He was nice and fuzzy, feeling the alchohol rush through his blood and Will's bright smile kept appearing behind his closed eyes. 

"George?"

George jolted foward, knocking over beer bottles and the TV remote. He wanted to laugh at the noise, feeling a bit hysterical. 

Alex came into his vision, stepping foward carefully to avoid the mess George created. "Uhh mate? You ok?"

 _Am I?_ George though numbly, wondering how he hadn't heard Alex come out of his room. "Yeah, great me."

"George? Why're you drunk?" Alex picked a blanket off the ground and sat on the cushions next to George, throwing the blanket over him and part of George's leg, like an offering. George wondered if he dared take it.

"Been thinking too much."

"Bout?"

"Will."

There was silence, not even Alex's breathing could be heard and George knew he was fucked. Now Alex knew somthing was up, that George's heart was plugged into the wrong parts of his body, that Will was really and truly fucking with his head, like Will was driving his car and George was stuck in the back seat.

"Don't worry about them." Alex said finally, watching George's face. "They'll do fine."

_Them? They?_

George considered asking what the hell Alex was on about, opening his mouth then quickly shutting it. Alex thought he meant Will's parents. Alex didn't know, really. Alex wasn't aware of George's head spinning in circles everyday, twenty four seven.

Alex was understanding, trying to at least, carefully setting away empty bottles a dirty plates from where he sat, turning the TV volume down and being a mother hen. The three of them took turns with that, being mothering and George misses being able to do that with a normal thinking process.

He breathed out, realizing he was holding his breath and brought the beer to his mouth again, only to have it batted away by Alex.

"Hey, give it here." George said halfheartedly, reaching for the bottle. 

"Nah, you're wasted enough. Gotta get some water in you, idiot." 

George blinked, accepting the water Alex retrieved him from the kitchen, barely aware he'd even left. Alex made him drink the entire glass  before filling it up again and repeating the whole sequence once more. 

"When do you think Will'll be back?" George asked, words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Dunno. Ask him." Alex said, sitting back down and rearranging the blanket to cover both of them this time.

Even a task like texting Will seemed daunting, almost frightening to George, wondering how he'd react because he just didn't know anymore when it came to Will.

 _Fucking hell,_ he thought, scrubbing his face with a hand and pulling out his phone with the other, opening messages and pressing Will's name.

 

_George: when you coming back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going?? In all fucking honesty i am making this up as i go so hopefully, if I continue, it will be good. (Hopefully) 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just ignored waiting to see if people liked this and wrote it anyway sorry

_will: idk when I'm getting back_

_will: still on the train there_

_will: had three layovers_

_george: when u gonna get there_

_will: probably in about an hour_

_will: why?_

_george: can't wait to not have to see ur annoying ass everyday x_

_will: rude_

_will: dont change my contact name to annoying ass_

_george: nah too many people I know who are annoying asses to remember it was actually u_

_will: sweet of u x_

_will: but yeah my dad's scheduled for this Friday I think_

_will: lung surgery_

_george: sorry_

_george: good luck mate_

_george: tell your parents I say hi_

_will: thanks_

_will: they'll be ecstatic they absolutely love u_

_george: I try my hardest to be lovey_

_will: well it's working_

_will: trains stopped I'm getting off_

_george: k have fun ass_

_will: without you? Doubtful_

_\----_

It was storming outside, the rain rattling the windows and thundering clapping periodically. Alex had wanted to go out today but took one look out the window and decided to start filming a new video instead.

George can't say he blames him, he just wished he had Alex's amount of motivation. 

Instead, he was laying spread eagle in his bed and munching on whatever their kitchen had left, since none of them had stocked what Will had stolen when he left four days ago.

George scrolled through Twitter, stopping suddenly to see a tweet by Will in his feed.

_Will Lenney: going to have a bit of a video break, stopped by my parents house for a couple days, be right on track after, I promise x_

And George's fingers were flying across the keyboard, replying to Will's tweet without even really thinking about it. 

_Memeulous: sure, "parents house" Will. Good excuse ;)_

And he pressed tweet. 

Maybe it was the fact that Will had been gone for four days now, making George feel like he could breath but was suffocating at the same time, like George had become addicted to the poison that was killing him. He hadn't texted Will since the day he left, leaving George wondering what Will was doing, where he was sleeping now, how his dad was, and why the hell he was so obsessed with his best mate latley.

It felt like George was going into withdrawal, suddenly keenly aware of how much time he spent with Will and how much he missed it, chatting shit and watching crappy tik toks together because that's what they've always done, what he always wants to do and its not like Will has died or somthing, George thinks, impulsively tearing the skin off his inner lip.

Impulsive. That's what he was right now. Impulsive and frustrated. He wanted to talk to Will. He wanted to see his face and bump into his shoulder. He wanted his mate back and he wondered if Alex is this affected about Will leaving too. He knows the answer, though, before he even asks.

He switched off Twitter and goes on facetime, pressing _BigWillNe_ and hoping Will isn't in the hospital or something important.

He's about twenty seconds into ringing then decided this wasn't a good idea, until Will picks up.

"Nonce." Is all Will said and George grinned wide, all his ever present thoughts temporarily shoved to the side. Will's wearing a TWOTI beanie, though most his hair has managed to escape for under it. A little stubble has appeared, but Will was never good at growing facial hair anyway. There are bags under his eyes but he's smiling and it's real. He looks tired and worn, but happy. George's stomach flips.

"Nonce!" Will said again, louder this time. "Do you know how many people are replying to that tweet??"

George laughed, leaving Will on speaker to flip back to Twitter again, watching the replies button soar through the roof. "Was a good joke though." George said, pressing Will's face to full screen it.

"Was fucking awful is what is was. Do you know how many people are tagging Alex?? Asking him if I've shagged him latley?? Hell, George, they're even tagging you!" Will's voice rose at the end of the sentence in disbelief. "I've liked this one though, they're asking if Alex is using that nurse costume." He giggles, deadass giggles and George finds himself smiling at Will painfully hard. It was just nice to see Will again, to hear his voice.

"I only wish he'd use that costume!" Will says casually, like that was somthing anybody would say about their mate. 

George just grinned and laughed harder, but somthing was plucking at the back of his mind, like a barely noticable itch. There was a flash of a thought, wondering if Will would like it if George used the nurse costume, and George suddenly shakes his head, mortified. He wonders if Will can see his flustered state, void of all his usual confidence and practically shaking at the thoughts that come uninvited into his head

"How's everything?" He forces himself to say as it's become strangely quiet again, something happening more often between them and George doesn't like it.

"Pretty well I suppose." Will respond, though his head has disappeared from view. There's rattling in the back, like grocery bags on the floor. "My dad's due for Friday still so hope that turns out."

"Me too." George says, watching the rain outside the window. "Did you tell them I said hi?"

"Oh yeah they say hi back and my mum says she loves you." Will said, almost embarrassed, rubbing his head. 

"Tell her I say the same back."

Will rolled his eyes. "What am I? Your mailman?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" George said and nearly squeaked in suprise. Will didn't seem to notice, laughing his ass off and saying he'd make a better milkman because those don't exist anymore. George didn't really hear much of it, though, and is painfully reminded of the time Will dressed in that damn skimpy police officer costume. He couldn't seem to breath then, like his tongue had swollen into his throat. He didn't know why.

"George? You still there?" Will said, gone from view again.

He realized his phone had slipped from his grasp. "Yeah sorry, storm must be messing with the reception." He lied.

 _Why'd you lie?_ George thought, _it's just Will._ But maybe that's the problem because it's not just Will anymore, it's all these emotions that come with, every butterfly with every one of Will's laughs, the strange craving he gets for Will's touch, it's Will and everything he does but in constant 3D, like Will is all around him, but too far away to touch.

"S'aright." Will said and there's that noise again, a bag against the floor. George wondered if someone was there and Will hadn't told him. 

Until Will is in his screen and then suddenly he's not, making a loud  _oof_ noise as his disappears. 

"Darcy!" George heard him shout and George cackled in glee. "Get off you great idiot!"

"Good job Darcy." George said, seeing the large dogs tail wag with a grocery bag stuck to it. "You've got a flag on your tail." He told the dog.

Will sat up and pushed Darcy away, snatching the bag off her tail and she waddled away. "I've got dog hair in my mouth now." He said.

George grinned, pushing his hair away from his eyes, and resting his head against the headboard. Will watches him for a moment then sits up on the sofa, previously on the floor.

"Did I miss anything at home yet?" Will asked, having propped up his phone and was sorting through something to his right, glancing at George every few seconds. 

"No, unless you're into scary storms."

"Aw is big George Memeulous afraid of the rain?' Will asked in his girl voice, grinning. 

"Mate you are literally  _terrified_ of spiders."

"Sod off, only the big ones."

George scoffed outloud. "I've killed more than just the big ones for you, bellend." 

Will laughed and pulled a piece of paper close to his eyes, signing it at the bottom. George took the silence and accepted it for once, watching Will in what he hoped wasn't a creepy way, though it probably was.

He watched Will's jaw muscles tense and was surprised to see hed never noticed how sharp Will's jawline was, so sharp it was even curling up his neck a bit. His hair was a bit longer than normal, probably never had the chance to cut it, George thinks, and it was growing over his ears a little. His eyes were scanning the paper in front of him, a deep sea blue, or summer London sky color. Will's eyebrows were always normal, as much as George can remember, but be recalls James telling Will he had fucking long eyelashes and for some reason it's the only thing George can think of, that and Will's jawline. He watches Will's thick eyelashes brush against the base of his eyebrows and watches Will's jaw working and watches Will. He thanks God he has good eyesight and then wonders why.

He watches Will and feels like he's invading on somthing, watching somthing he shouldn't be, like he's twelve years old and was just caught watching porn. Will looks like Will but different, like he's walking on the same planet as George but doesn't eat the same food. He looks different, like he's ethereal, invincible, untouchable. 

George thinks he might be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm one of those people who mentally attach songs to their fics so this one is inspired by In My Head by Marise Peters and I Think I'm in Love by Kat Dahlia. 
> 
> Also you can follow me on pinterest! Its DeeDee with a profile pic of palm trees. (Orginal I know)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why cant I ever think of anything creative to name my chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit, I'm sorry, hope u like it at least a little bit, next chapter up soon!

It's late Friday night, or very early morning Saturday rather, when Will calls him.

George was busy railing Alex with questions about why the fuck he cared so much about the beauty community and in the end George and James concluded it was Alex's massive crush on James Charles. Alex never corrected them and James swore he wasn't going to let this joke die,  _ever_.

By the time the sun was setting George was in bed, finally relaxing and trying not to think too much about what Will was doing. 

Until four am rolled around and George's phone started ringing, something loud and obnoxious that Will picked out for himself. George startled awake, then frowned at his phone because Will never  _called_ called him. It was always text or facetime. 

He crawled away from his warm spot to unplug the charger and quickly answered. 

"Ello?" He croaked.

He heard nothing for a moment, nothing but the faint background noise of talking, then the thump of a door being closed.

Then he heard a shuddering intake of breath.

"Will?" He asked, confused and slightly worried.

"George, I didn't- I dont know who to call, George, something's gone wrong, they've taken him away, something's gone awfully wrong-" then more shaky breathing, like Will's getting prepped to say more. 

George doesn't say anything for a heartbeat and a half, in complete shock and suddenly all his morning grogginess is gone, replaced with panic of his own.

"Woah Will, mate, calm down ok? Just tell me what's happened." George says, sounding far too worried for both of their good.

"I can't even see him George!" Will says, voice rising and gaining an extra bit of an accent the way he does when he gets upset. "This is all so stupid 'n mom isnt even here! Nobody will tell me anything-"

There's suddenly static, the sound of fabric against the speaker of Will's phone. "Will!" George shouts. "Will what's happened?" George starts automatically assuming the worst, that maybe Will's dad is dead, laying in the back of the hospital and nobody knows quite how to say it out loud, that maybe Will's mom had gotten into a crash, that maybe Will had driven himself insane with worry and started doing somthing stupid.

"-Let me see him, please." George hears Will say, not to him, sounding angry and heartbroken at once. 

George becomes irrationally mad on Will's behalf. 

He doesn't catch what the person says back to Will, doesn't catch Will's response, just sits and waits, the only light in the room coming from his phone, illuminating every winkle of concern.

He doesn't realize he's biting his fingernails until Will speaks again and George jerked in suprise, tearing skin off.

"George?" He asks quietly, very quietly, like he's afraid to say it any louder.

"Yeah Will, I'm still here, what's happened?" 

He can hear yelling in the background and loud, continuous beeps, then Will making a choking noise.

"Will, please answer me." Geroge says, completely desperate. 

"Its dad, George, it's my dad, they said somthing went wrong just suddenly, he was just lying there and then he jerked all suddenly like and- and, fuck I think I'm having a breakdown."

George goes completely still, Will's words echoing over him and shooting goosebumps down his spine. He feels lost, like he's shooting a dart at the board in the dark and hoping he doesn't hit anybody on the way. He tries anyway, because what else can he do?

"Hey, hey, just take a deep breath ok? Where are you right now?" George says softly, and like a slap to the face he's reminded of when he and Will got trapped in the lift once. Will knew he was clastrophobhic, George knew this wasn't going to go well and Will was never one for respecting personal boundaries. George supposes he's glad for that, after it's all done and over.

He tries to mimic what Will had done in the lift, using a gentle voice and trying to distract him, though it's probably meaningless. He hopes it isnt his words, they're more like water off a ducks back, but maybe the sound of his voice, the feeling that someone is there, even if its through a phone.

"I'm in the bathroom, I've locked myself in." Will makes a noise at the back of his throat. George can see it so clearly in his mind its painful. The tears streaming down Will's face, sitting on the floor next to the toilet, his long legs crammed up in front of him, and panic, nothing but panic and confusion. George doesn't know how to help, he feels like a shit friend, like the person he's confused about is trying to confuse him more, though he knows that's a lie.

"Tell me what happened again, slowly okay?" George says, half whispers, not sure why he feels like the silence he has in his room feels so breakable suddenly, like Will's the only one who's able to walk through and not break it. There's glass on the floor and George is barefoot and hoping for the best.

Will can't answer for a moment it seems, though he tries to and George can hear the unwarranted hiccups through his speaker. Maybe his eyes are starting to get teary for Will, maybe he's just a melt.

"I was-was sitting with my dad while he-he was asleep and suddenly he just jerked like he'd been shocked!" Will started talking faster, panicking and breathing erratically. "And every- people started coming in through the door and they shoved me out and I didn't know what to do so I called you and- hell-" 

"Will, don't worry about calling me. Are you alright now?"

There is a brief silence that makes George want to scream, a quiet where even Will's crying hiccups can't be heard.

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

George doesn't even have time to respond before he hears Will -all alone in the hospital bathroom, not sure whether his dad is dead or alive- throw up into the toilet, gagging twice once he's one, probably wiping his mouth on his sleeve and crying at the sting of acid down his throat. 

"Fuck." Will says shakily. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

George wants to drive himself to the hospital, whichever one Will's at, grab Will around his waist and hold the taller boy in his lap and fucking pet his hair until he feels all better. He wants to hold Will until he's done crying and knows his dad is alright and stops throwing up because that what mates do, right? He never remembers wanting to do such a thing with Alex, and George briefly wonders what's wrong with him before speaking again.

"Are you done throwing up?" He asks, then winces because it sounds all wrong, like he doesn't care, like he cares too much, like he doesn't know how much to care anymore.

"Yeah, fuck, im- I'm sorry."

George scoffs outloud. "The hell you sorry for? Worrying 'bout your dad? Yeah, outrageous." He tries to make a joke but it falls flat, neither laughing and leaving it ringing sourly in his own ears, and he wonders why he cares so much.

"No, for calling you panicking, then crying, then throwing up. Proper greeting that was." Will says, still sounding shaky, almost dangerous. "I've heard them stop shouting im- I'm gonna go find a nurse or somthing."

George nods his head in agreement, then remembers Will can't see him and hastily adds, "Ok, let me know as soon as you can, yeah?"

He doesn't hear Will reply but he doesn't need to, he knows Will heard him. 

He doesn't hear much for a few minutes but muffled voices and he starts biting his fingernails again, clutching the duvet under his hands, watching the bright screen and trying not to think. He wants to hear good news. He wants to hear Will's laugh. He wants to order take out and eat it with his friends, Will pressed against his side and complaining about the food, but eating it nonetheless. He wants Will back and for these stupid emotions to go away.

"George?" Will asks suddenly, sounding better already, but saying George's name like it's made of fragile China, like he's afraid to use it at all for fear of breaking it. George wants to slap some sense into himself, if he could.

"Yeah?"

"My dad- uh, he's ok." 

George's sighs, rubbing his forehead and smiling tiredly. "Thank fuck." He just says, finally relaxing a little.

"Yeah no shit." He hears Will do something, mess with his shirt or probably his hair. "Sorry." He says again but quicker this time, like he'll get away with it.

"Shut up, Will. Ok?"

He can almost  _hear_ Will grin, tiredly, fragile, like he's looking for an excuse to smile, like he wants George to make him smile. "Yeah ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm thinking of turning this into a semi-large fic but I want you opinion.  
> Should I turn this into a large multi chapter fic,  
> A small multi chapter fic,  
> The same fic but I turn each significant bit into a different fic, so it's a series,  
> Or somthing else. Let me know what you'd like to see!!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or nah???


End file.
